


A Billion People On This Planet Earth (And Somhow it chose me)

by Its_shorty1012 (orphan_account)



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Ninja Steel
Genre: AHAHHAHAAHHA, Angst, Bi Brody!, Cancer, Car Accidents, Dark, Depression, F/M, First work - Freeform, Gay Preston, Hurt/Comfort, I might make a sky/bridge fic, I specialize in dog crap, Im writing it right now, Love, M/M, OH ITS SO SADDDDD, PLEASE COMMENT FOR A COOKIE, Preston/Brody is cute ok?!, Someone stop me, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicidal actions, This needs to be edited, WHY DO I LOVE SAD STORIES, but im lazy, enjoy kiddos, expect a one shot sooner or later, ill never know, im tireed, m/m - Freeform, ok I really ned to stop, or. a Theo/lily, post seris, thanks for reading these tags imo, thats fun, why are these so short, yeet yurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Its_shorty1012
Summary: Life isnt fair,life can stab you in the back. Life can take a turn. Life can be cruel. And the Ninja Steel team, they learn that the absolute hardest way.**NOTE THis seris needs to be edited so once its all done Ill edit all thet stuff :))))ON HIATUS ******
Relationships: Brody Romero/Preston Tien, Hayley Foster/Calvin Maxwell, Sarah Thompson/Levi Weston (Mentioned)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. ~One~

**Author's Note:**

> Hello children! This is my first Ao3 work. These chapters are coming directly from my Wattpad (Its_shorty1012) and I will put them on here as well. However. The chapeters will first be on Wattpad.And I might combine chapters/edit them on here as well. I LOVE FEEDBACK! Now,on with the show

Preston POV

I grumble with my head down as a walk to my next class, today is not a good day. Haley had a car accident and Sarah has cancer. Yes, you heard me right-cancer. People think I'm fine, but lord I am not fine. Then brody and Calvin come by and act like nothing is happening. They walk right by me after the battle with galvenax ending my life had been tearing apart. And on top of all that I'm gay. My father will hate me and lord, how will my friends react. Brody runs back "Hey presto, everything alright." He says with a smile. "Yea I'm fine I'm just stressed with my upcoming magic show." I say as I show the "I'm fine and everything is the ok face." "Calvin and I are visiting Haley and Sarah, do you want to tag along?" He asks. "No," I say. "Ok see you around!" He says and he runs back. I begin to walk home. I pop a pill cap, I only take one. I grab a razor and cut my arms after a couple I decide that it for today. I clean the blood and head over to the hospital to visit Haley and Sarah. After all, if I fail an attempt Ill be seen as a victim I won't be seen as a victim if I'm dead. After chanting "your stupid and ugly" a thousand times I reach the hospital. I walk in to give a smile to the person at the desk. "Haley foster and Sarah Thomson," I say. "Relation?" She asks. "Friend," I say. "They are on the fifth floor," she says smiling. "Thank you, I say." I head up and head into their room. "Hey guys," I say happily."Hey, presto" Sarah and Haley said. I sit down on a chair next to Brody. "How's everything?" I ask. "Well I broke a few bones in my right leg so I should be out in a few days," Haley says smiling. Sarah however delivers bad news. "I have to stay here for a while and go under some treatment before I can go home, I miss you all." "We miss you guys too. " Brody, Calvin, and I say in unison. I head home I need to get out of the stupid mess that I call life. I need to die.

  
Brody POV

  
Something is wrong with Preston, I can tell. He wears long sleeves and jeans in the middle of summer and he's always sad. When he leaves the hospital. First I say bye to the girls and Calvin and follow Preston home. He swings the door shut, I silently open it up. He grabs a razor and pills and before we can down them I just shout- "NO!!!!" I run in and nock the pills and razor out of his hand then give Preston a hug. "Presto!" "what were you thinking!" I said trying not to cry. He begins to cry into my chest. "I want to die brody. I don't mean anything to anyone." I kiss him on the top of his head and begin to play with his hair while he cries on me. I leave another kiss on his head. "I love you, Preston. I love you so much." I say. "I love you too brody." He says we share a gentle kiss. "Will you be my boyfriend," I ask. "Yes Brody," He says. We go to the couch and he begins to fall asleep while I play with his hair until we both fall asleep.

Ninja Steel  
Ninja Steel  
Ninja Steel

Brody POV 

I wake up with some weight on my body, I look up and I see Preston still in his deep sleep. Ruffle his hair and try to stay as still as humanly possible.As I roll up his sleeves I see many scars. To many scars, I cry. Did I not see this about Preston, his happy self was hiding under sweaters and jeans. "Oh presto," I whisper. "Hey Brody." Preston says half awake. "Hey presto," I reply. "Slept good?" Preston snuggles into my chest, "Yeah." I laugh. "C'mon presto,we half to go to school." I say as I play with his hair. "No," He says with a groan. "C'mon,"I say as we get up. "Do you want to put something nice on. "Yeah." He says. " I want your sweatshirt." He says. " Alright." I say with a laugh. Preston puts on my sweatshirt and I stay in my shirt. He smiles and laughs. " I love you so much," He says pulling me into a hug. "I love you too," I say hugging him back. "I have to run back to my place to get my stuff." "I'll see you at school presto." "Bye Brody," he says as I leave. I begin to walk back to my house. It's going to be a long walk. After half an hour of walking I reached home. I see my dad and Levi in the front yard. "Where  
were you Brody?" My dad asks. "At my- my- boyfriends house." I say stuttering  
"Boyfriend?" He asks  
"Boyfriend."


	2. ~Two~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! This is a combination of chapters 4,5,6 from the original text in Wattpad! WORK WILL BE POSTED THERE FIRST :) enjoy!

Brody POV

Your gay?" My father asks with confusion. "Kinda, I'm bi." I say looking down and trying not to cry. "My boyfriend Preston tried to commit suicide last night." "I just came home to pick up my stuff for school." I say now in full on tears. Levi and Dad hug me. "Oh son, I will always love you." My father says hugging me. "Me too," says Levi. We were all on the verge of tears. " I should get my stuff and head back to prestons." I say. I give my dad and Levi one more hug before I go inside.I grab my backpack and a few sweatshirts for Preston. I go out the back door,wave to dad and Levi and walk over to prestons.Once I reach prestons house I see something so horrible I couldn't breathe. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU FAGGOT!" Screamed Mr Tein. I saw my boyfriend on the verge of tears, just getting kicked out of his home with only birthday money to his name and a few sweatshirts. He runs into my arms and begins to cry into my chest as Mr Tein slams the door. " I got disowned." Preston said crying. I play with his hair while he cry's into my chest as I lay a kiss on the top of his head. "I love you so much presto." "I'm here for you." I say crying. "It's ok, everything will be ok." "Let's get to school," Preston says with a sigh. I reach for his hand and he grabs mine. I give his hand a squeeze as we head off to school. Once we reach school we see Calvin and Levi. "Hey!" I say smiling. "Hi Brody,hi presto!" Calvin says. " We are going to the hospital after school do you guys want to tag along?" " I'm up for it." Says Preston. I laugh " Well if my boyfriends coming,'I'll come to." I say. "I'll come as well." Says Levi

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Preston POV

Once my teacher finishes her lecture she says "That's all for today, you all can pack up." She says. It looks like somethings about to come out of her mouth, but she is interrupted by the final bell. "Have a great weekend everyone!" She says. "Bye Mrs. Jonson." The whole class says in unison. I try to find Brody, Levi, and Calvin in the sea of students. I give a little wave and Brody comes running towards me. "Hey, babe." He says. "Babe?" I say laughing. "I love you, Brody," I say laughing and with a smile. " I love you too," I say. "Cmon love birds," Calvin says. "Let's go!" Levi says laughing. As we headed over, we checked in and got our visitor passes. Once we headed up we walked over to Hailey and Sarah's room. We kocked at the door, we herd a sniffle and "come in." Once we headed inside we saw Sarah sitting next to Hailey on her bed and Hailey in full steaming tears. "They.....they.....found...cancer, and I won't walk.........again." She cried. Sarah looked at the boys "They found my cancer when it was extremely small. So I just need one more week and than I'm out." Sarah said in full tears. We all began to cry, today was not a good day. After about an hour of talking we decided, it was best for the girls to have their time alone. Once we were walking out brody had gotten a call from his dad, he was staying at the Romero ranch for dinnerbecause his parents were working paid o vertime,and I was also invited. I didnt want to bother anyone,but brody insisted on me going. Once we reched the romero ranch calvin and Levi went inside. "I want to die Brody, I dont want to live anymore."

Brody POV

Preston! Are you insane!" I yelled. "I love you too much to lose you! If you die I die!!" "Ok, Preston!" I began to cry. "Don't die, Preston, please! I can't live without you!" I was streaming tears at this point. "Brody, I cause bad things to happen." He began to cry. "See if it were not for me you wouldn't want to die." "If I had killed myself that night we wouldn't be in this mess. I'm jumping off a building! I can't with life anymore!" "I don't have a will to live!" Preston screamed. "Yes, you do! You are my rock! My world! My better half Preston! If you die half of me dies too!" I yelled back, this time in streaming tears. He began to run I ran after him, but he soon disappeared into the darkness. "PRESTON!" I yelled, "Where are you!" I yelled running in the direction he ran in. I soon found him sitting next to his mom's grave. "Presto, babe what's wrong?" I said Putting my arm around him. "I Miss my mom," He said in tears. "She wouldn't disown me. She would accept me."He said in tears, I pulled him into a hug. "Preston look at me." I replied "You are the most beautiful, smart, kind, loving boyfriend I could ever ask for. Your perfect." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Preston POV

"Perfect? I'm far from perfect. I have depression,I cut myself, how am I perfect. Brody, you're perfect." I say snuggling into his chest. Tears streaming from my eyes. He puts his arm around me. Brody is my sheild.My knight in shining armor.I feel safe around brody, I feel loved. "Preston, look at me." He said. "You were always there for me when I needed you, now I want to help you with everything. Move-in with me." He said. "Move in?" I said. "Well you don't have to move in, we can buy you an apartment, Ill pay the rent, or I--" "Brody," I said cutting him off. "I'll love to move in with you. I love you so much." I say muffling in his chest. "I love you to Presto,so much." He says.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Levi POV

God where the hell are they? I think to myself. Its almost nine, we finished dinner at around eight. "Calvin," I say. "Do you know where Preston and Brody are?" "I don't know," he replies. "Last I saw them they were both on the verge of tears outside. And, I don't see them outside." Calvin explains. " "Let's go," I say to Calvin. "I need to look for my brother its been over two hours, he's not like this!" "Be careful boys." My dad says. "We will Mr. Romero Promise!" Calvin says as we ran out the door. We ran over to calvins jeep,slamed the door and drove off into the night. "Does your family use any of those tracker apps." Calvin asks. "No," I say "they are not like that." I begin to panic, Im scared,I hope preston didnt try to kill himself again. I can tell somthing is wrong. "Dont worry Brody and Preston," I whisper. "Were coming."  
  


Levi POV

Its been half an hour, no Brody, no Preston. Are they gone, kidnapped, murdered?! It begins to rain. "Levi, do you want to keep looking, or do you want to call the police and call it a night?" Calvin asked. "NO!" I yelled. "Sorry for that I'm just getting too antsy and worked up, you can go. I'll walk back or call an uber or something." "I'm not leaving you alone," Calvin said. "This is not like them, the last thing I want is for you, presto, and Brody to go missing and ill be the guy responsible. " We had one more spot to look, the edge of town, beyond there are about twenty minutes of nothing until you reach Harwood. We stop at an old looking graveyard. It's rusty and ironically about a mile of the ribbon tree. "It's spooky." Calvin says. "Oh your such a baby!" I reply. "Come on!" Once we walk in it's creepy, on my face I don't look scared but on the inside I'm praying that a zombie doesn't come out. "Brody! Preston!" We yell repeatedly. We felt like we were playing Marco Polo with nobody else. Once we reach the end of the graveyard we see two figures one snuggled into the others chest. One with one arm around the other and his hand on the ground. I feel a wave of relief. We found them. "Brody! Presto!" Calvin yells waving. "Hey," Brodys says. He looks back down at Preston, who's fast asleep, snuggled in his chest. "Looks like we have to carry him home." He says laughing. "Let's head back." I say. Lord what a wave of relief. Once we reached the Jeep Preston was half awake Brody and Preston sat in the back of calvins Jeep. Preston soon fell asleep, still snuggled in brodys chest. I look back at them and smile. Brody has an arm around Preston and smiles back at me. I'm so happy he found somone he loves. He deserves it. And, as a brother I am so proud of him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Preston POV

I wake up in Calvins jeep next to Brody. He looks down at me, "Morning Presto," He says smiling. "Mornin," I mumble as I snuggle closer into his chest. I don't want to get up, I'm tired. "What time is it." Levi yawned. "A little past nine." Calvin Says. As he just gets up. "Crap, I have a million missed calls from my mom and about a thousand texts from Haley." "Well call them back,Hailey first." Levi said. "Alright. I'll video call." "I don't want to be on camera." I say snuggling closer and closer to Brody. "Alright," Calvin says "ill text her". "Its saturday,do you guys want to visit Haley and Sarah?" Levi suggested. "They have treatment today,they cant see anyone." Calvin says with a frown. "What should we do then?" I mumbled. "Calvin how about you call your mom, I'm sure she's worried." Brody suggested. "Good idea." Calvin replyed. He said as he began to text his mom. Mr Romero came out of the house and looked over and saw us in Calvins Jeep. "There you guys are, you guys got me worried for a sec." He said smiling. "I'm making breakfast, you guys want anything?" He asked. "Just make whatever." Calvin said. We all nodded in agreement. "Alright boys, I'll let you know when it's ready." He replied going inside. " I'm starving." I said I'm now curled up in a little ball, head inside my boyfriend's chest and arms wrapped around his waist. I look much smaller like a child even, despite me being the same hight as Brody. "Arent we all Presto." He says with a smile while looking down at me. He begins he play with my hair I LOVE THAT hes always smiling when he is around me,he acts like-well a normal teenager. I look back up at him and smile "I love you." "I love you too, so much." He responds. "Breakfast is ready boys!" Mr Romero shouts. "Coming!" We all day in usion. We begin to laugh after that. We hop out of Calvins Jeep and head inside. "Where were you Boys anyways?" Mr Romero Asked. As we headed inside. "Well,we were looking for Preston and Brody. But, they were visting prestons moms grave...."Levi said but,once he said grave, He began to slow down. "We just all got tired and fell asleep in Calvins Jeep. " "Alright," Mr Romero said. "Preston,is everything ok?" He asked with a conserned look. "I.... I....." I was inerupted by a knock at the door. Mr Romero went to go answer it,It was.... my dad?


	3. ~Three~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So this chapter is just chapter seven from my Wattpad I’m still on the fence of wether I should move to here completely or just move this story over here so comment what you think please!

Preston POV

God, Im scared,my dad is here. Great. I beat galvanax and Madame frikin Odyuss and im scared of my own father. Wow,nice going Preston. Great Job. " Can I help you?" Mr Romero asked. "Yes, I would like to see my son." My father said. "NO!" I yelled. "You disowned me, cuz-cuz of the way I am!" I said in full tears. " I never want to see you again! Get out of my life!" I said in streaming tears. "Son, I came to make amends," He said calmly "I will still be horrified at the fact that my own son is a faggot, but I have an offer." I held brodys hand, he gave it a squeeze and I let go. "If you really loved me, you would love me no matter who I was!" "You wouldn't have to make any offers," "You wouldn't be horrified at the way I am! You would love me no matter what!" I began to cry more and more with every word "Get.Out.Of. My.Life." "Looks like my son has gone rogue." My father, said slamming the door. I begin to ball my eyes out like a little kid. Brody gave me a hug, I didn't let go. He later a kiss on my head, and began to whisper. "It's ok, I'm here,I'm here." He played with my hair he calmed me down. Levi got me a bottle of water and a box of tissues. While I drank water, I still remain close to Brody he had his arm around me and I was curled up next to Brody.At that point Calvin had to go,so we said goodbye. For the first time I felt cared for, like I actually had a family. Mr Romero sat down on the couch text to Brody. "Preston," He began to say. "I am horrified that your father doesn't love you the way you are, Brody told me he want really part of your life, yeah?" I nodded. "How about you move onto the Romero ranch?" "Brody already offered, but I'll take the offer again!"I said with a smile on my face. "Good," Mr Romero said with a smile,"Who wants breakfast?" He said laughing "Me!" Levi,Brody, and I said in unison.  
Ninja steel  
Ninja steel  
Ninja Steel  
Brody and I were laying down on his bed I was snuggled next to him and he had his arms around me. "Presto, you haven't done a magic show in a while!" Brody said smiling. "It's been almost half a year." I snuggle into his chest, I'll see what I can do." I said smiling. "How's your first day at the ranch babe?" Brody asks with a smile. "Great babe." I say smiling. I turn around and kiss him. "I love you." I say. " I love you too." Brody says. He lays a kiss on my forehead.He begins to play with my hair. "Your so handsome." He says. "Really?" I say. "Really."


	4. ~Four~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I NEED FEEDBACK AND IDEAS. I LOVE FEEDBACK I LOVE YOU ALL ENJOY!   
> Also-I dont own power rangers only the cheerleaders are mine :)

Hayley POV

I wake up on my own,for the first time in a while. I look over and Sarah is on her phone, probably texting Levi  _ of course _ . I still don't understand why they don't just  _ date  _ to be honest. The little giggles and Sarah asking me to decode kissy-face emojis makes me sick to my stomach. My bones are healing,so that's  _ good _ I guess. Really in my life nothing is good,I was in a car accident because some bozo decided that he was in  _ such  _ a rush that he didn't have to follow the rules of traffic and crashed RIGHT into my car. “Lovely” isn't it? Sarah looked over at me, “You alright Hails?” I roll my eyes. “I'm “fine,” I say looking up at the ceiling. Sarah looked at me with a frown “are you sure?” She asks “Yep” I say sarcastically. I feel hair a few inches past where my hair ended,great my hair is falling out to  _ oh wait  _ I have cancer. Right. My life is a living hell. Sarah keeps rambling how she's SO excited to FINALLY go home,meanwhile I have to stay for two more weeks just to go home,at this point school is just some fairytale fantasy. The highlight of my day is when the boys come to visit Sarah and I. But,just like school alone time with Calvin is just another fantasy,my  _ old  _ life is a fairytale,my dreams are a fantasy and seeing the world again is as hard as winning the lottery. I'm now seen as a victim. My old life is gone.

Ninja steel~Ninja steel~Ninja steel~Ninja steel~Ninja steel~Ninja steel~

Brody POV 

I held prestons hand as we walked into school. Preston looked over at me “Guess what I'm doing after school.” Preston said smiling. I looked over at him “What are you doing after school?” I replied with a laugh. “The long awaited return of Presto-change-o!” He said in the voice of a sports announcer. “Really babe! That's great!” I say smiling. “When is it?” I asked. “This friday!” Preston exclaimed smiling. “It will feel so good to be back on that stage!” I looked over at Preston and smiled “I'm happy when you're happy,and I love when you are on the stage” I said and gave Preston a kiss on the cheek. Preston blushed “Well I like it when you're a happy babe and gives my hand a squeeze.“Bye babe,” I say.He peaks a kiss on my cheek. “See you in biology!” Preston said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Preston POV

I looked back at my boyfriend,he was halfway down the hall “One class without him you can do this Preston '' I thought to myself. Then the annoying ass cheerleaders begin to wiper outside of the history room,because just my luck Mr Locke is late and I have history  _ now _ . I line up against the wall and pull out my phone and start scrolling through instagram. “So Preston, You and Brody are a “thing” now?” Nikki aka the most annoying cheerleader and the most popular girl asks me. “I never knew Brody was gay,Preston I sort of saw coming.” Another cheerleader adds. “PRESTONS A FAG!” Victor yells as he walks by. ˇhen he and Monty started to chant that. However despite being on the other side of the hall, Brody hears,HE HEARS! As Brody ran down the hall, he went up to Victor and got in his face “What did you say to my boyfriend?” Victor smirked, “that hes a fag,looks like you are too.” Said victoras he threw a punch, oh god brody just punched him in the nose back. THe little punch to punch soon turned to an all out fist fight,all over me.me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!


	5. ~Five~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for stopping by! Reading comments make my day so please comment for email me @gccool781@gmail.com :) now enjoy!!

Preston POV 

I wanted to stop the fight. I really did.Brody looked like he got mauled by a bear,and victor looked like he bathed in blood. I run in between them “Stop!” I yelled. Kids were filming for snapchat and chanting “FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT''. The building was shaking “STOP!” My knees were buckling. I yelled.I tried to push them apart “STOP!” People were chanting “weak or gay” I begin to cry right in the middle of the hall.Then, I feel something shaking me. “Preston!” Brody yelled. Another punch. “Stop please anyone help!Brody! Help me Brody! Brody!” I screamed,My nose began to bleed and I had a bruise the size of texas. I curled up like a ball and tried to ignore all of the noise “Preston!” Brody yelled again.I woke up with a start, I was curled into a ball ,Tears were streaming down my face. My heart was racing like a cheetah.I breathed heavily over over and over again.Then I fell into Brody's caring arms. “I'm here, it's ok,I'm here.” Brody said. “Your home, your ok.” I snuggled closer into him and he kissed the top of my head. “You alright presto?” Brody asked calmly. I shook my head. I began to cry into his chest. I was balling my eyes out like I did last morning. “I’m here, you're safe,I’m here.” Brody said over and over again.He kissed the top of my head. I sniffled. “Better?” Brody asked. While he stroked my hair. “Yea,” I said. Brody opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off and said “I had...a nightmare.” I said. Brody looked at me with concerned eyes “what was it about?” He asked. “We were walking into school then,I had history and then Victor and… then Nikki asked if we were dating.. Then and th...then... victor called me a fag and then he called you a fag. Then you got into a ist fight….and we...you..i..us...we were beat up bad,I felt dizzy…..an-...and... and you looked like you got mauled by a bear.” I said with tears forming. “Presto,I'm ok,you're ok.” He said calmly and pulled me into another hug. “I love you,lots' ' Brody said smiling. “I love you more.” I said smiling.I sniffled again. Brody peaked a kiss on my cheek “I love you” He said. “I love you too Brody.A lot” I said snuggling closer to him. As we laid back down and I snuggled into his chest Brody had wrapped his arms around me,and we slept calmly like that,no more nightmares.

Ninja steel~Ninja steel~Ninja steel~Ninja steel~Ninja steel

Preston POV   
  


I woke up to the sound of the blowdryer, it already felt weird without the warmth of Brody next to me,I groaned then I tumbled out of bed and flopped onto the floor like a fish. I got up and it felt like it was about -10 degrees though it’s the middle of spring. I shuffled over to Brody's closet and threw on a sweatshirt.As I closed the closet door. I walked in over to the bathroom where Brody was just finishing combing his hair. I hugged Brody from behind and gave him a kiss on the cheek “morning babe” I said smiling. “Well someone’s happy.” Brody said smiling. He said as he returned a kiss. “Well my super amazing boyfriend is looking handsome and cute.” I said smiling.”No your cuter.” Brody replied “Plus bonus points for wearing my clothes.” He added. “You look cute in my sweatshirt too.” I said smiling as I gave him a kiss on the cheek.I rest my head on his shoulder and held his hand. “Brody why did you choose me? Your a super handsome and popular jock.And,I’m the weird gay kid who does magic didn’t have any friends until last year.” Brody looked over at me, “Preston, I chose you because your not like all those other boys and girls. Your so unique and cute. And, I’m the luckiest guy in the world because I have the honor of calling you my boyfriend.” Brody said kissing the top of my head. “I love you so much.” Brody said smiling. “I love you too.” I replyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! Remember to comment!!


End file.
